diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
Steyr AUG
The ''Steyr AUG A1 ''(AUG meaning Armee-Universal-Gewehr—"universal army rifle") is an ambidextrous, selective-fire Austrian assault rifle, submachine gun, or light machine gun designed in the early 1970s by Steyr Mannlicher GmbH & Co KG. It is chambered for the 5.56mm NATO cartridge. Design The assault rifle is made of fiberglass, reinforced, olive-green-colored polymer. Because of this, the gun is extremely lightweight, weighing only around 7 pounds. The gun has a scope with telescopic, all-purpose practical donut sights that don't require power to operate. The gun holds a clear double column box magazine made of a high-strength translucent polymer that holds 30 5.56x45mm NATO rounds so you can see how many you have left. The gun is capable of firing 680 to 750 rounds per minute and because of this, features an interchangeable barrel and replacement barrels of varying lengths. The gun is bullpup with a rotating closed bolt, which means that the magazine is located on the butt of the gun behind the trigger. It also has a collapsible bipod mount so you can prop the gun up and shoot one-handed, if necessary. Die Hard Karl used this as his weapon of choice when chasing John McClane. After being informed that McClane killed his brother Tony, Karl flew into a savage rage, throws the office desk down causing Hans to pushes him into the wall as he demands want blood Hans tells him not to alter their plan and when he, Franco, and Fritz were in the elevator, assembled it by putting a magazine in it and attaching the barrel. When the elevator opened at the roof, Karl stated that "nobody kills him but me" and shoots at McClane, nearly knocking McClane off the building. When Karl saw McClane's lighter in the 34th floor vent inside the elevator shaft, he trailed him to a room that was under construction and fired the Steyr AUG at the vent, hoping to hit McClane. Karl then used the muzzle of the AUG to push the vent covers up to find McClane. Karl then uses the AUG on McClane on the 33rd floor and shoots out the glass with it to trap McClane in, since he is barefoot. But McClane gets away by running over the glass shards, much to Karl's fury. After his leader Hans Gruber gets the detonators, Karl is told to smile because they're "back in business". A frustrated Karl goes back to the 30th floor and trashes the wine glass boxes with the butt of his Steyr AUG in anger before walking away. When McClane finds the C4 explosives and tries to warn Sgt. Al Powell about the terrorist's plans to destroy the roof, Karl arrives and points his AUG rifle to McClane's left cheek with it, forcing him to stop. Before Karl can kill McClane with it, the two get into an intense fight where McClane gets the upper hand by wrapping chains around his neck, seemingly hanging him. After the death of Hans, Karl arrives outside the building and points his AUG at McClane and his wife, Holly, to try and kill them one last time. But Powell shot him several times with his service revolver before he could do so. A Good Day to Die Hard A few Russian terrorists working for Viktor Chagarin's enforcer Alik carried the A3 version of Steyr AUG rifle. These rifles had been fitted with grenade launchers. Appearances Movies *''Die Hard'' *''A Good Day to Die Hard'' (Steyr AUG A3) Games *''Die Hard: Nakatomi Plaza'' Category:Weapons of Die Hard Movies Category:Submachine Guns Category:Assault Rifles